helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
℃-ute
℃-ute is an all-female Japanese pop group within Hello! Project. The character "℃" (degree Celsius) is substituted for "C" in notation for the purpose of expressing ardor—the hyphen does not have any meaning in particular. The proper pronunciation for this group in Japanese is kyūto (キュート) with pitch accents on both "ū" and "o". They have sold over 718,946, copies in Japan alone. C-ute's highest selling single is Tokaikko Junjou with 40,128. C-ute's lowest selling single is Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko with 20,135. History 2005 °C-ute was formed in the year 2005, consisting of eight girls from Hello! Project Kids who were not chosen to form the group Berryz Koubou. Berryz Koubou had originally been intended to be a group that's line-up alternated The group was officially announced on June 11, 2005, though its formation had been rumored for several months prior. Prior to the band's formation, some members worked with members of Morning Musume in such side projects as Aa! and ZYX, as well as the Mini Moni movie Okashina Daibōken. '2006 ' Later, in January 2006, Arihara Kanna, a Hello! Pro Egg, was added at the start of the Hello! Project Winter 2006 tour, as part of the Wonderful Hearts team. On October 31, 2006, Murakami Megumi left the group suddenly without any graduation ceremony. Like Morning Musume before them, at their debut concert each of the group's members were given a color used for merchandise, costumes, and the like. Those colors: Umeda Erika - yellow; Yajima Maimi - pink; Nakajima Saki - orange; Suzuki Airi - green; Okai Chisato - blue; Hagiwara Mai - purple; and Arihara Kanna - red. '2007 ' On February 21, 2007, °C-ute's first official single "Sakura Chirari" was released. On the first day it ranked third on the Oricon charts, a feat not even accomplished by Morning Musume (who had ranked 6th on their debut single). With their debut single, they became the youngest group (with the average age of 13) to rank in the top 10. On December 30, 2007, °C-ute was chosen as "Best New Artist" by Japan Record Awards, 14 out of the 21 panel judges voted for them. Producer Tsunku received the award while the screen showed the girls crying at the dressing rooms after their performance. '2009 ' Umeda Erika graduated on October 25, 2009 to study on becoming a fashion model. This is the third member to leave the group but the first to have a graduation ceremony. EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!, released on September, was Erika's last single in ºC-ute. The single ranked #2 weekly and topped the daily charts with a #1 position in its first week, this is the first time for the group to reach #1 daily and currently ºC-ute's highest-charting single overall. At their First Event as a 5-nin Group each of the members were given a new color used for merchandise, costumes, and the like. Those colors are now: Yajima Maimi - red; Nakajima Saki -blue; Suzuki Airi -pink ; Okai Chisato - green; Hagiwara Mai -yellow. '2010' C-ute announced on a live radio show that they would be opening up a blog. SHOCK!, ºC-ute's eleventh major single, was released on January 6, 2010. It topped at #1 for the daily charts and #5 for the week, selling 18,665 copies. This is the first a-side of a single to have all solo lines given to only one person (Airi) with the rest of the group singing only the chorus as well as their first single as a 5-nin Group. The following month on February 24, 2010, their 5th studio album, Shocking 5, was released. On April 28, 2010, ºC-ute's 12th major single, Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~, was released. It ranked at #3 on the daily chart and #5 on weekly. ºC-ute's 13th major single, Dance de Bakoon!, was released on August 25, 2010. On November 27, 2010, Chisato Okai got her own single released on iTunes and is the only one in the group that has that. In tribute to the Christmas season, ºC-ute's next single, Aitai Lonely Christmas, will be released on December 1, 2010. '2011' C-ute released their fifteenth major single Kiss Me Aishiteru on Februray, 23, 2011. C-ute official Facebook page opened on March, 6, 2011. On March 12, 2011, it was announced that C-ute events are cancelled do to earthquake and tsunami. Berryz Koubou and C-ute will star in a play called Jikuu no Tobira (Door of Time). On June 18th, 2011, C-ute will be broadcasting their Spring C-ute Concert Tour 2011, “Chou! Chou Wonderful Tour”, live through their official YouTube channel (ocutechannel) from Yokosuka Geijutsu Theater. Suzuki commented that this concert will be the first concert in Japan to be broadcast live on YouTube, and she hopes that more people get to know them through it. On June 18, 2011, C-ute's spring concert entitled Chō Wonderful! was broadcast live on the group's YouTube channel. The live stream was a big success. As it was later confirmed by the band's leader Maimi Yajima in her blog and by the management of the Up-Front Agency on Twitter, there were 93,144 YouTube viewers who watched the broadcast. On August 28, 2011, it was announced that C-ute and Berryz Koubou will be releasing a single on November 9, 2011. The single it is titled "Amazuppai Haru ni Sakurasaku". It has been annouced that C-ute, along with S/mileage, would preform at this year's "24H TV Marathon". Members Their Hello! Project Mobekimasu color is Pink Current Members Former Members *Murakami Megumi (村上　愛) - unexpectedly retired on October 31, 2006 to continue schooling and lead a private life. *Arihara Kanna(有原 栞菜) - unexpectedly retired on July 9, 2009 after being absent for several months due to medical reasons. *Umeda Erika (梅田 えりか) - Graduated from ℃-ute and Hello! Project on October 25, 2009 to study to become a fashion model. 'Members Line-up' *7 Members Line-up (June 2005 - January 2006) *8 Members Line-up (January 2006 - August 2006) with the addition of Arihara Kanna *7 Members Line-up (August 2006 - April 2009) without Murakami Megumi *6 Members Line-up (April 2009 - October 2009) without Arihara Kanna *5 Members Line-up (Since October 2009) without Umeda Erika Discography The following CDs and DVD are released on the Zetima label. 'Singles ' *2006.05.06 Massara Blue Jeans (まっさらブルージーンズ) (Indies) *2006.06.03 Soku Dakishimete (即　抱きしめて) (Indies) *2006.07.09 Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (大きな愛でもてなして) (Indies) *2006.07.29 Wakkyanai (Z) (わっきゃない(Ｚ)) (Indies) *2008.03.20 Koero! Rakuten Eagles (越えろ! 楽天イーグルス) (Indies) *2010.10.13 Akuma de Kyuuto na Seishun Graffiti (アクマでキュートな青春グラフィティ)(Indies) *1. 2007.02.21 Sakura Chirari (桜チラリ) *2. 2007.07.11 Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (めぐる恋の季節) *3. 2007.10.17 Tokaikko Junjou (都会っ子 純情) *4. 2008.02.27 LALALA Shiawase no Uta (ＬＡＬＡＬＡ　幸せの歌) *5. 2008.04.23 Namida no Iro (涙の色) *6. 2008.07.30 Edo no Temari Uta II (江戸の手毬唄II) *7. 2008.11.26 FOREVER LOVE *8. 2009.04.15 Bye Bye Bye! *9. 2009.07.01 Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu (暑中お見舞い申し上げます) *10. 2009.09.16 EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! (EVERYDAY絶好調!) *11. 2010.01.06 SHOCK! *12. 2010.04.28 Campus Life ~Umaretekite Yokatta~ (キャンパスライフ ~生まれて来てよかった~) *13. 2010.08.25 Dance de Bakoon! (Danceでバコーン!) *14. 2010.12.01 Aitai Lonely Christmas (会いたいロンリークリスマス) *15. 2011.02.23 Kiss me Aishiteru (Kiss me 愛してる) *16. 2011.05.25 Momoiro Sparkling (桃色スパークリン) *17. 2011.09.07 Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (世界一HAPPYな女の子) 'Albums ' *1. 2006.10.25 Cutie Queen Vol.1 (キューティークイーン VOL.1) *2. 2007.04.17 2 Mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ (②mini～生きるという力～) *3. 2008.03.12 3rd ~Love Escalation~ (3rd～LOVEエスカレーション～) *4. 2009.01.28 4 Akogare My STAR (④ 憧れ My STAR) *5. 2010.02.24 Shocking 5 (ショッキング5) *6. 2011.04.06 Chou WONDERFUL!6 (超WONDERFUL!⑥) *7. 2012.02.08 Dai Nana Sho Utsukushikutte Gomen ne 'Best of Albums ' *°C-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! 1 11.18.2009 Other Singles *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) *2011.11.09 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク) (Berryz Koubou×°C-ute) *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) DVDs * 2011.12.21 Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage All Single Music Video Blu-ray File 2011 (PV Compilations) Concerts To see the entire list of concerts, please visit C-ute Concerts Awards and recognitions *The youngest group (with the average age of 13) to rank in the top 10. *Nominated for the "Best Newcomer Award" at 「ベストヒット歌謡祭２００７」, lost to ＲＳＰ. *49th Japan Record Award: Newcomer Artist Award 2007 *49th Japan Record Award: Best New Artist Award 2007 *Youngest group to win the Best New Artist Award *50th Japan Record Award: Best Works of the Year Award 2008 *Nominated for the "Excellence award" at 50th Japan Record Awards, lost to EXILE. Photobooks Solo *2007.02.21 So C-ute! *2009.10.28 Alo! Hello °C-ute PB *2011.12.07 Cutest Trivia * Kōhaku Uta Gassen (紅白歌合戦) youngest participant – 11 year old Hagiwara Mai (58th Kōhaku on December 31, 2007) * Although Suzuki Airi is the main singer, fellow member Yajima Maimi and former member Murakami Megumi recieved a substantial amount of lines and solos in song too. * Nakajima Saki also sings several notable lines in songs. * Have there own Youtube username, which they post Music Videos and other videos. * Are the first Hello! Project group to have a Facebook. * They are the first group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. It Streamied live on their channel (ocutechannel) on June 18th. * All of the group's major label singles have reached the Top 10 in the Oricon Weekly Chart. * As of 2011, Everyone has long hair. Total Sales Count External Links *Official Facebook Page *Official Youtube Channel *Official Gree Blog *Official Hello! Project profile *℃-ute discography at Up-Front Works Category: C-ute Singles Category: Wonderful Hearts Category: 2005 Groups Category: C-ute Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Hello! Project